


Brand trail

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Коннор, мне срочно нужен засос! Немедленно! — рычит вываливающийся вместе с ним из ночного клуба Рид и оттягивает свою и без того свободную рубашку за ворот, сверкая серыми глазами. — Вот здесь!





	1. Chapter 1

— Коннор, мне срочно нужен засос! Немедленно! — рычит вываливающийся вместе с ним из ночного клуба Рид и оттягивает свою и без того свободную рубашку за ворот, сверкая серыми глазами. — Вот здесь!

Его пальцы явственно указывают на основание шеи, и даже барабанят по светлой, незагорелой коже, обычно скрытой тканью так, что Коннору не сразу же удаётся отвести взгляд. Ключица и шея смотрятся на редкость соблазнительно — каждую жилку, каждую косточку видно из-за напряжения человека, и можно даже считать пульс просто глядя на биение проглядывающей вены.

Яростный детектив, который даже плечи разворачивает обычно, чтобы только казаться повыше, сравняться в росте не придаёт никакого значения сейчас тому, что смотрит на Коннора снизу вверх, видимо, из-за властности в тоне. Пальцы касаются собственной кожи сильно, и Коннор полагает, что тому должно быть больно, или же у детектива Рида слишком высокий болевой порог и слишком низкая чувствительность, и он попросту ничего не чувствует до определённого момента.

Так же, как и андроиды.

— Быстрей же! — рычит он, поторапливая и сжимая зубы, вскидывает голову, явно для пущего удобства андроида.

«Податливый, послушный, он мог бы быть идеальным любовником», — почему-то рождается совершенно глупая мысль, сопровождаемая яркой, сочной картинкой. Вот Гэвин откидывает голову под тяжёлым, уверенным взглядом Коннора и шипит требовательно: «тебе нужно особое приглашение, чтобы меня выебать, да, жестяной человек? Так вот же оно!»

— Простите? — поднимает брови Коннор, не уверенный в том, что всё услышал и понял правильно, увлекшись своими мыслями и развеивая слишком полный и внезапный образ.

Он ведь не хочет своего временного напарника. А то, что он может с лёгкостью представить Гэвина Рида со связанными за спиной руками и этим сверкающим взглядом на собственных коленях это просто совершенство его симуляций, только и всего.

— Засосы. Мне. На шею. Живо! — слова сыпятся из детектива словно удары и он смеривает его совершенно особенным взглядом, который андроид расшифровывает как «кто сказал, что у этих жестянок высокий IQ?!»

Засос — вещь максимально простая.

Коннор уверен, что ему не составит никакого труда втянуть светлую кожу в рот до лопающихся под языком капилляров и удовлетворить потребность нетерпеливого детектива в засосе. Даже спрашивать «а зачем» толку нет, потому что скорей всего тот увидел какого-то преступника, и, не в силах дать ему уйти решил снова попробовать себя в роли пьяного идиота, согласного на всё за пару бокалов выпивки.

Почему детектив Рид так придирчиво относится к мелочам, если дело касается прикрытия Коннор и понятия не имеет, но всегда тот каким-то образом оказывается прав. На сей раз засос, по всей видимости, должен символизировать распутность и доступность для того, кого собрался ненароком допросить его временный напарник — или что-то ещё.

Коннор не задаёт лишних вопросов — он легко прижимается губами к основанию шеи, за секунду до того как втягивает кожу в себя, полагая, что нужно вести отсчёт до момента, когда там появится уродливое алое пятно.

Но считать не приходится.

На самом деле, осознание того, что что-то идёт не так, происходит ещё на моменте соприкосновения своих губ со светлой кожей, потому что детектив издаёт странный, нежный звук. Система первые три секунды даже отказывается распознавать его как полу стон, и уж тем более вытолкнутый Гэвином Ридом.

Вот только перед шумным клубом пусто, и не будь Коннор андроидом, он бы и вовсе не услышал его.

Другой момент, который напрягает, это то, как пальцы человека оказываются у на плечах, и Гэвин цепляется за него, явно пытаясь усмирить дрожь в коленях. До того, как жест становится осознанным, Коннор перехватывает его за талию, не позволяя детективу свалиться. Рука соскальзывает по голой коже поясницы прямо под задравшейся футболкой, и за это он получает полноценный, чувственный выдох.

Нужно бы считать, но система не напоминает о подобной необходимости, потому что безбожно сбоит, стоит только поднять взгляд на Рида.

Коннор планировал спросить достаточно или нет просто посмотрев на него, но вместо этого он видит то, как жмурится человек, кусает губы, и чувствует неловкое, короткое соприкосновение паха с его бедром.

Гэвин Рид прижимается к нему чётко очерченным стояком через ткань, пока Коннор ставит в основании шеи собственническую метку.

«Опасность перегрева», — услужливо сообщает система, но Коннор игнорирует баннер, чувствуя, как одна из рук с его плеч соскальзывает в пряди, прижимая к себе так, чтобы он вроде как и не вздумал отстраниться, а другая сдавливает плечевой сустав ещё сильнее.

«Может ли детектив Рид кончить, если поставить ему второй?» — проскакивает мысль озорной искрой где-то в исходном коде, и Коннор, как настоящий практик, смещается губами чуть ниже и снова втягивает кожу у самой ключицы, ловя тёмный, полный желания взгляд, отвечающий ему лучше всяких слов.

Система достраивает симуляцию идеально — за вторым засосом следует третий, и ещё один, пока Гэвин стонет так сладко, что невозможно от него отстраниться. Рука с поясницы соскальзывает вниз, сжимая сладко ягодицу и Коннор видит как в симуляции его пробирает дрожь желания, выводя сразу несколько ошибок в систему от того, как сожмётся напарник в его руках. И как бы это было сладко, если бы в это время член андроида был бы внутри.

— Не знал, что это вас так возбудит, детектив, — невозмутимо замечает Коннор, выпрямляясь стряхивая с себя симуляцию, чтобы потом додумать её хорошенько на досуге и поправляет галстук, глядя прямо в мутные, шалые глаза человека, пытающегося удержаться на ногах без дополнительной помощи.

— Иди нахуй, бездушный кусок пластика, — рычит совсем неопасно детектив Рид, и Коннору отчего-то представляется, как человек издаёт такой звук абсолютно отличных от имеющихся условиях.

Грозный рык звучит больше подходящим для тёмной спальни, в которой распластанный на кровати детектив, разводя ноги и стараясь из последних сил не стонать как сучка, поднимает бёдра, принимая в себя Коннора, оставляющего собственническую дорожку следов, скрытых от глаз других под слоями ткани.

Представляет, как Гэвин раскатисто выводит его имя, пытаясь казаться страшнее, и, одновременно с этим цепляется за подушку, сжимая её «ушки» до побелевших пальцев, словно это спасёт его от беспощадно-глубоких толчков и руки, скользящей по каждому дюйму его члена.

Да, система быстро выдаёт каждый из необходимых параметров, считанных со всего одного прикосновения стока к бедру.

Коннор улыбается загадочно, глядя за тем, как Рид снова скрывается в ночном клубе.

Система выводит новую задачу, прикрепляя её к дереву предыдущих отдельной веткой:

«Узнать все чувствительные места детектива».

«И заклеймить», — добавляет, кивая, Коннор.


	2. Chapter 2

Самое простое, что может сделать Коннор — это смотреть. После оставленных сладких меток на шее ему нравится наблюдать, как организм человека пытается избавиться от гематомы, как меняется её цвет и возвращается нормальное кровообращение в провреждённых тканях эпидермиса.

Да, он таращится на шею Рида, но всё это несёт сугубо познавательный интерес. Ничего личного в том, что Коннор знает — когда человек устал, то начинает автоматически массировать себе шею, пытаясь вернуть нормальный кровоток и снять напряжение таким бесхитростным способом.

Голова ходит влево, вправо, а пальцы сжимают шею, проминают её как раз там, куда Коннор его заклеймил, оставив чёткий, хорошо заметный засос. Чуть пожелтевший след пальцы трогают упорно, словно пытаясь промять его, избавиться, и Коннор хмурится в первый момент, но потом снова берёт выражение лица под контроль.

— Мне кажется, вам нужна помощь, детектив, — говорит он спокойно, не в силах больше безразлично смотреть на то, как человек издевается над собой.

— И чем ты можешь мне помочь? — буркает Рид, даже не подумав на него посмотреть.

Коннору это с руки — нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы, скачав мануал по массажу, применить знания на практике.

Когда он соскальзывает большими пальцами по напряжённым плечам, человек издаёт тот же самый звук, что и у дверей клуба, где требовал у растерявшегося андроида оставить всем и каждому заметную метку.

Это не вскрик и не рычание, но что-то настолько среднее, что Коннор впитывает в себя оргазмический стон и продолжает проминать одеревеневшие мышцы, возвращая нормальную циркуляцию крови.

Пальцы человека подрагивают от каждого ощутимого прикосновения к шее, и Коннор ориентируется на этот тремор как на путеводитель.

Ладони двигаются на сближение, выминают мышцы вдоль позвоночника, и тело человека расслабляется под пальцами так покорно, что у Коннора даже какие-то микросхемы перегреваются внутри.

«Пожалуйста, Кон», — лепечет хриплым, сбившимся баритоном в его симуляции Гэвин, подставляя шею под руки и подавясь ему навстречу.

Слишком легко представить себе, как на красивой, мощной шее сжимается его ладонь, сдавливая горло и перекрывая доступ к кислороду, одновременно с этим дразня нежную кожу. И эта симуляция получается слишком яркой. Настолько, что ему и самому требуется несколько секунд на то, чтобы взять себя в руки, открыть глаза и продолжить, скользя неторопливыми круговыми движениями по линии роста волос к затылку.

— Чёрт, — хрипло выдыхает Гэвин, подаваясь ближе к его рукам, и наклоняя голову так, чтобы Коннору было удобнее вести подушечками от позвонков вверх, к черепной коробке, налаживая кровоток и снимая возможную головную боль.

— Вы в порядке, детектив? — интересуется Коннор, скорее, для проформы, глядя на то, как жмурится человек и сжимает пальцы в кулаки, когда он проходится по основанию прядей на затылке.

— Да, блять, — шипит тот в ответ, и Коннор не может удержаться.

Он тянет на себя Гэвина Рида за волосы, и тот перестаёт дышать, явно сдерживая рвущийся наружу и булькающий под пальцами задушенный звериный рык, оповещающий всех о том, как ему хорошо, повинуясь животному инстинкту.

А вот в симуляции Гэвин себя не сдерживает, жмурится, хватается ладонями за его запястья и сжимает на них крепкие мозолистые пальцы, умоляя: «Ещё».

Эта вакханалия может длиться вечность, ведь Коннор не видит ничего зазорного в том, чтобы сделать напарнику небольшой массаж, а Рид не в состоянии даже слова найти для протестов или согласия, судя по тому как его начинает мелко трясти. Человек утопает в своих чувствах, но весь этот настрой сбивает хлопнувшая дверь в участок, заставляя Рида вздрогнуть всем телом совсем не так, как он делал это от рук Коннора, и отстраниться.

— Спасибо, — булькает Рид, отодвигаясь, пока к ним приближаются тяжёлые шаги пары офицеров, что заступают сегодня на дневную, сменяя их.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — вежливо отзывается Коннор, кивая.

«Первое чувствительное место — шея», — фиксирует себе его система, а андроид пополняет увиденным развратом небольшую папку с реакциями данного человека на засос, позволяя симулировать секс куда более чётко, чем без этого.

На одном из баннеров, отображающих процессы, обрабатывается какая-то информация, прежде, чем система выдаёт радостное оповещение:

«Статус социальных отношений повышен! Гэвин Рид: приятель», — сообщает ему внутренний анализ и Коннор вздыхает, качая головой.

Приятели, как он знает, немного другие люди. Но, всё-таки приятно знать, что его вмешательства так действуют человека, с которым ему приходится работать.


	3. Chapter 3

Из всего обилия и разнообразия фастфуда Рид всем прочим предпочитает картошку фри. Об этом знает весь участок, потому что, чёрт побери, невозможно не уловить от него запах фритюра, когда детектив возвращается с перерыва, даже несмотря на то, что некоторые копы предпочитают обедать прямо на рабочем месте.

Сегодняшняя любовь Гэвина к картошке переходит все границы, на искушённый взгляд Коннора. Человек рассекает коридор с гордым видом добытчика, и, будь он в каменном веке, от женщин, желающих получить его гены, не было бы отбою. Впрочем, и сейчас дамы поглядывают на него с интересом.

На него, и на промасленный бумажный пакет, из которого гордо торчат обжаренные ломтики картофеля, явно пропитавшиеся духом неизвестных андроиду трав. Запах непривычен, ведь почти все сетевые рестораны, в которых обычно закупается человек, просто берут клубни, режут, сушат и быстро обжаривают в раскалённом масле.

Ни в одной сети быстрого питания, где всегда питается детектив Рид, нет инструкции класть в картошку специи, или посыпать ими сверху. Но, видимо, на сей раз привычный обеденный маршрут человека был изменён в пользу нового открывшегося местечка.

Понятно, почему Рид смотрит на всех с видом победителя — найти новую любимую забегаловку для него сродни плюса к грядущему повышению, а соломка картофеля — дополнительный бонус к любым наградам. Особенно, если макать её в тягучий, тёмно-красный кетчуп.

— Алоха, — хмыкает Рид, садясь за свой стол и бросает взгляд на часы, что висят за спиной у Коннора.

«Здравствуйте, детектив» — вносит предложение система, продолжающая исправно работать даже после девиации.

«Мы здоровались», — чуть жёстче и строже предлагает она.

«Выглядит аппетитно по сравнению с прошлым разом», — появляется дополнительная опция, после того, как не успевший попробовать свою картошку Рид притащил её в участок, потому что опаздывал, и вкусил новое блюдо впервые именно на рабочем месте.

— Кажется, сегодня вам повезло больше, чем в прошлый раз, — хмыкает Коннор и кивает на коробочку, откуда Гэвин таскает свою картошку, с причмокиванием время от времени облизывая слишком уж жирные пальцы прежде, чем промокнуть те салфеткой.

— Определённо, — соглашается детектив и протягивает ему один из нарезанных и обжаренных до золотистой корочки кусочков. — Будешь?

Коннор смотрит ему в глаза, пытаясь уловить издевательство или насмешку, но ничего подобного на лице у Гэвина Рида нет. Не затаились эти чувства ни в уголках глаз, ни в оскале, кривя губы особенно злобно — ничего такого.

«Он забыл, что я не человек», — понимает Коннор и смягчается, отбрасывая все варианты, предлагающие ему осадить зарвавшегося засранца жёстко, так, чтобы тот больше не смел поднимать ксенофобную тему в их участке.

— Благодарю, но пока нового сорта Тириума не придумали, — спокойно отзывается андроид и качает головой.

Слишком богатая мимика выдаёт осознание собственной тупости, и Гэвин кивает, цокая языком.

— А, бля, я забыл, — он одаривает Коннора странным взглядом и разводит руками, не выпуская из крепких и красивых пальцев кусочек картофеля, держа его на манер сигареты. — Но что поделать, если вас от людей и не отличить?

Гэвин весело фыркает, отправляя остро пахнущий ломтик себе в рот и снова смыкая губы на мозолистых и жёстких пальцах. В контрасте с ними его губы выглядят мягкими, а язык, который время от времени мелькает, пока человек слизывает масло — юрким.

Пальцы завораживают Коннора достаточно, чтобы он наслаждался этим фуд-порно не оставляя, ровным счётом никаких комментариев по поводу того насколько плохо или хорошо то, что Гэвин Рид не видит в нём представителя совсем другого «племени».

Пальцы ныряют в коробочку, обхватывая каждый кусочек с такой нежностью и трепетом, что Коннор представляет их у себя во рту.

Симуляция достраивает то, как сладко он будет вылизывать их сам. Как сможет ощупать языком каждую неровность, шероховатость, отыскать мозоли. Он сможет даже пройтись по чуть обломанным ногтям, чувствуя, как те царапнут его губы прежде, чем он вберёт пальцы в рот, не сводя взгляда с Гэвина.

Интересно, человек может кончить от того, что ему отсасывают пальцы? А если мягко прикусывают подушечку, дразнят нежное место соединение плоти и кутикулы, вбирают в рот, не забывая царапать их краешками острых зубов игриво, не по-настоящему? Или же те не слишком чувствительны, чтобы достроить такую же симуляцию в человеческом воображении, которую может спроецировать в собственном Коннор?

— Это не страшно, — наконец, говорит он, заставляя систему свернуть слишком уж горячую и чёткую симуляцию. — Однако...

Протянуть руку и поймать запястье Рида до того, как он снова утопит пальцы в коробке проще простого. Тот даже не сопротивляется, когда Коннор перегибается через его стол и скользит языком по подушечкам, собирая на аналитические рецепторы масло и распознавая специи, которыми те были посыпаны, не сводя глаз с лица человека. Анализ проводится мгновенно, но Коннор не смотрит на столбики и графики, которые выдаёт система, полностью сосредотачиваясь на том, как обхватывает губами первые две фаланги и обсасывает их с наслаждением.

Гэвин хлопает ресницами растерянно, перестаёт дышать, замирает, разглядывая открывшуюся ему картину, и Коннор очень тщательно фиксирует всё. Буквально до мелочей прописывает, чтобы потом понять, как и что всё-таки стоило сделать в этот самый момент, чтобы добиться от его напарника наилучшей реакции.

Губы, поблёскивающие от жира приоткрывается шире, когда Гэвин хватает воздух и выдаёт из себя раскатистое мурчание, способное соперничать с кошачьим.

Этот звук привлекает внимание окружающих, и руку из захвата приходится выпустить, выпрямиться, поправляя галстук и кивнуть:

— Пажитник, паприка и морская соль. Так я и думал.

— Что? — хрипло выдыхает Гэвин, по-совиному разглядывая неоновый треугольник на пиджаке, и оставаясь дезориентированным даже тогда, когда он поднимает голову.

— Специи в том заведении, где вы купили картошку, детектив, — спокойно, даже равнодушно проясняет Коннор, с наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как лицо Рида заливает краска. — Я никак не мог понять какие именно, пока не попробовал. Благодарю.

Коннор хмыкает, кивает совершенно довольно и удаляется, слыша яростное, отчётливое, хотя и достаточное тихое: «проклятые мультиварки!», брошенное ему вслед совершенно точно возбуждённым человеком.

«Подушечки пальцев — чувствительные», — отмечает Коннор в системе.

«Принято», — отзывается та, и Коннор осознаёт, что не может заставить себя перестать довольно улыбаться собственным мыслям.

Это развлечение, кажется, ему никогда не надоест.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
